


You between my arms

by yjh__only



Series: Road to jeongcheol [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 21:13:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18507196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yjh__only/pseuds/yjh__only
Summary: Jeongcheol cuddle.... Yeah... That's all...





	You between my arms

**Author's Note:**

> Hi... I hope you like this.... It's really short and crappy but I'm loving it... So I hope you enjoy it too...
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/yjh__only)

They were back from their trip to Japan, they were not completely in vacation but at least they have a week and a half to rest.

It's been two days since they came back when seungcheol thought that it might be a good idea to pay some visit upstairs. Whe he reach dthe other dorm he found out that there was no one except Dino who just came from his parents house.

 

"where is hannie?"

 

"He went for a quick meet up with his father."

It wasn't a lie if seungcheol said he wasn't disappointed. But he can't blame someone who went to meet their parents... Can he?

Insteas of going back he went to jeonghan's room, waiting for other to came back.

Jeonghan's room wleocme him with that soft yest sweet smell of jeonghan and somehow he felt he was at home, jeonghan was his home.

He laid on the bed, letting the warmth and the smell engulf him and soon he sleeping hurried inside all those sheets and pillows.

....

Joenghan came back to an almost empty dorm, he though he was alone when he saw Chan. Chan told him that everyone was either at their parents or just out with friends. Well he expected that much at least, but what he didn't expect was the figure sleeping in his bed.

It took him a minute before he smiled to himself knowing whoever was invading his room and walk towards his own bed. Seungcheol looked so peaceful while sleeping that he felt bad and chose not to wake him up. 

He went up to his closet looking for more comfortable clothes, once he changed he went back to the bed, thinking of how to get into it without waking the leader up. He was still thinking when a hand pulled him in with his wrist. He loses his balance and fall on seungcheol. 

 

"What the hell cheol?"

 

"You were taking too much time." 

Seungcheol said as he snuggle close to him, eyes still closed. Jeonghan sighed as he adjust himself beside his lover, seungcheol arms sneaked around his waist. Jeonghan smiled as he snuggle into seungcheol's neck inhaling the scent he had missed. 

 

" How was the lunch?" 

 

"Hmm preaty good...." 

 

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." 

Jeonghan hummed against his neck sending shivers to seungcheol's body, he giggled. 

 

"Hey... This tickles...." 

Jeonghan smiled. 

 

"I'm sorry." but he stayed in that position, his face buried into seungcheol's neck taking in everything he can. For some reason seungcheol's scent soothes him and he was really enjoying it. 

 

"So why were you here?"

now that was random and stupid but jeonghan is stupid so yeah he can ask.

 

"Do I need some reason to see my boyfriend." 

 

Seungcheol hands were now traveling upwards on the back, slowly making random patterns. Jeonghan sighed again. 

 

"well... I guess you are right..." 

 

Jeonghan face was still buried but his hands were now in others hair slowly stocking the scalp, seungcheol sighed in appreciation. 

They stayed there, laying beside each other. Feeling other not some sexual but in assuring way. They fit in together like they were meant to be and thises few hours of them being together and them being just themselves was good enough for them. Because those hours were the precious hour where they get to see each other and be reminded that they have someone to really on and someone who love them so much. 

And when their lips meet jeonghan thought that maybe they don't need all those luxuries and stuff.... All they need is them to be together and that's what matter the most. 

 


End file.
